Look outside your Window
by BriiaNa
Summary: Ok so this is a MOE story. Oneshot. summary sucks. please read and review.


My second Oneshot.

HopeYouLikeIt

**Moe.**

**MILEYS POV.**

Ok I've been IMing some guy for like 2 weeks his name is Joe he's 18 and really funny and nice and fun to talk to I've never met him outside our chat room.. but we've been talking for almost a year online…

His SN is – **Djdangaaaa**

Mine is – **SaYxWhA**

I just got home from school I wonder if he's online I need to talk to someone Amber and Ashley really got on my nerves today. They anger me.

I don't know why I like Joe so much! He's just fun to talk to. And he's sweet and flirty its cute!.

I logged.

**SaYxWhA 's Buddy list**

_**SillyLilly123-Away**_

**SmokenOken321**

**Djdangaaaa**

Yay he's on!

**Djdangaaaa – Hi.**

**SaYxWhA – Hey Joe.**

**Djdangaaaa – Hows life yo**

**SayxWhA – lol. Ok popular girls that cant get over there pathetic lifes.**

**Djdangaaaa – oo hard day at school?**

**SaYxWhA – kinda..**

**Djdangaaaa – sry, hey guess what?!**

**SaYxWhA – Wat?!**

**Djdangaaaa – I'm moving!**

**SaYxWhA – To where?**

**Djdangaaaa – Malibu.**

**SaYxWhA – cool. R u gona still be home schooled?**

**Djdangaaaa – Yea… but this is my last year of school any way so its cool.**

**SaYxWhA – lucky.**

**Djdangaaaa – So watcha doin????**

**SaYxWhA – talking to you….**

**Djdangaaaa – O M G . that's soooo cool.**

**SaYxWhA – I kno.**

**Djdangaaaa – do u think we'll ever meet**

**SaYxWhA – Maybe one day.**

**Djdangaaaa – My brother Kevin is calling me I'll ttyl.**

_Djdangaaaa has sighed off._

I logged off too.

I can't believe Joe is moving to Malibu! But I didn't want to tell him I live here cause I'm afaid he won't like me…

NEXT DAY.

I woke to I little "ping" sound.

IM.

**Djdangaaaa – Talk to me Ima boreddddd.**

**SaYxWhA – you woke me up ******

**Djdangaaaa – Sooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. ******

**SaYxWhA – its ok. So watcha up to?**

**Djdangaaaa – Im driving to my new house from the airport…**

**SaYxWhA – cool. Are you almost there?**

**Djdangaaaa – Im here. I'll ttyl bye byes Miles.**

_Djdangaaaa signed off._

I started looking out the window and next door was some giant van and car behinds it.

Waite. Hold up that's not Joe is it. Nahhh.

JOES POV.

I sighed off of aim on my phone. I was talking to Miley like I useally am. I really like her. I know its not good to fall for people over the computer but theres something about Miley.

Lalalalalala. Were here! I like the new house! Its bigger.

"Joe!" Nick yelled.

"What homie" I said.

"HELP!" Kevin said.

Argggggg.

"fine." I said looking down.

MILEYS POV.

"Miles!" My dad yelled up stairs.

"Yea dad" I yelled back.

"Get the door I'm busy!"

I walked down stairs

When opened the door I saw Joe Jonas!!!!!

"Hey." I said.

"Hi I'm Joe I just moved in next door" he said.

"I'm Miley." I said shaking his hand and smiling..

"Nice to meet you Uh. My mom wanted me to give this to you." Joe said giving me some cookies.

"Thanks. Do you wanna come in?" I asked.

"Surrre" Joe said walking in.

_JENNY I GOT YOUR NUMBER._

_I NEED TO MAKE YOU MINE._

_JENNY DON'T CHANGE YOUR NUMBER._

_867-5309, 8675309_

I heard my phone go off. (A/N greatest song ever!!)

"Hello?" I said.

"EEEEWwww Miley yuh voice is so annoying shut up" I heard amber say.

"Haha asshole" I said then shut my phone.

"Ummm." Joe said.

"sorry just some popular girls who can't get over there pathetic lives"

"It's ok" Joe said smiling.

"So were did you guys live before?" I asked.

"Newww Jersey" joe said

"Oh ok um. Well I have to go Ill talk to you later." Joe said

"Bye!" I said.

I still can't believe the Jonas brothers Live Next door! I have to tell Lilly so I went online.

**Djdangaaaa – Hey Miles.**

**SaYxWhA – hey joe! Wats up?!**

**Djdangaaaa – nm but I just met a beautiful girl with beautiful eyes and long brown hair.**

**SaYxWhA – cool I just met Joe Jonas!! So hot. Beat that. **

**Djdangaaaa – I am hot.**

**SaYxWhA – Huh?**

**Djdangaaaa – Miley look out your window.**

**SaYxWhA – Why?**

**Djdangaaaa – Just do it?**

I got up and went to the window

What am I suppose to see all I saw was the next door neighbors window.

And some tree that if I climbed on it I could get touched the neighbors window…

I started looking at the stars.

Then I heard a 'ping'

I went back to the computer and saw….

**Djdangaaaa – Miles your Beautiful.**

**SaYxWhA – Saywhat Joe your scaring me.**

I heard a knock at my window.

I looked at the window there was Joe Jonas on the tree between our windows.

I let him in my room.

"uhh. Hi" I said.

Before I knew it Joe Jonas was kissing me. And of course I kissed back come on its Joe Jonas! Then he pulled away.

"Umm. What was that?" I asked.

"a kiss." He said.

"I know I mean why?" I said.

"Cause I like yuh!" He said with a smile.

"You don't even know me" I said.

"Yes I do Your name is Miley your 15 you go to Seaview high and you have beautiful eyes.."

"How do you know that?'

"I'm not done and your SN is SaYxWhA and right know your talking to Djdangaaaa"

"Djdangaaaa?" I said not believeing what I was hearing.

"Yea?" Joe said smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you finally!" I said jumping in to his arms and he hugged me tightly.

"I know I know Miles" He said still hugging me.

" Miley?" Joe said,

"Mmmmhm" I mmhmed'

"I really like you." He said kissing me.

"I like you too" I said. And I kissed him.

**Did you like it?**

**Useally I dont right Moe storys but i read one the other day and i was like "what the heck" so yea.**

**If you liked it I'll write more.**

**REVIEW. **

**Please.**


End file.
